


You Kept It?

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript





	You Kept It?

You kept it?” Jemma asks. Skye’s chin is resting on her knees that are pulled up to her chest. Her arms are wrapped around them. 

“I did, yeah. I kept all of them,” she answers truthfully. Jemma is lying on her side on the bed behind her, her face beside Skye’s. Scattered around them are endless amounts of envelopes that Skye brought to Jemma’s room to show her.

“For some reason I didn’t think you would… Or that you’d know how, because they all look still really well preserved.”

“That’s because you picked envelopes from good quality. You do stuff like that more often.” Skye chuckles and Jemma threads her hand through Skye’s hair, who sighs contently.

“Wait, did you just compare yourself to something of good quality?”

“Maybe.”

“So yes.”

“You have a good taste, that’s for sure.” A grin slowly spreads over Skye’s face and Jemma rolls her eyes. 

“You’re insufferable. Come here.” She drags Skye up the bed with her and clumsily smacks their lips together in the progress of tumbling. 

“I’m glad we wrote all those letters, Jem. Even if it was against protocol.” Skye rolls on top of her in one fluid motion and tucks her head under Jemma’s chin, listening to the thudding heart under her ear, cuddling as close as she can get.

“I’m glad you don’t really care so much about protocol.” Jemma grins and reaches into her nightstand to fish out an envelope that doesn’t look so perfect anymore. The corners are a bit ruffled and the ink on the front is slightly smudged, while Skye’s handwriting is still visible.

“Do you remember sending number fourteen?” She asks and Skye props herself up on both elbows, still covering Jemma with her body entirely while taking the envelope from her. It’s a pleasant weight.

“Yes, of course. It was my very first official ‘I love you, please be safe’ letter. How many times have you read this exactly?”

She puts the letter back and stares down at Jemma intently, who half shrugs. 

“I read it every night until the day I came back. I kept them, too, you know.”

“I know,” Skye whispers and leans down to kiss her girlfriend again.


End file.
